


Prince Derek vs. the nameless dragon

by sssssssim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon sent me this prompt: <i>Would you pretty please write a fic with Prince Derek and a Dragon Stiles? One where Stiles keeps kidnapping Derek?</i></p><p>This is, basically, a summary of the summary of the summary of a fic. That I'm posting in hopes of someone writing a proper fic out of it. Like. Please. Pretty please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Derek vs. the nameless dragon

The first time it happened, Derek was scared.

The dragon came out of nowhere, it was big, huge, he has never seen a creature as large as this. His scales reflected red in the sunlight, the span of his wings seemed bigger than the whole forest.

Derek and his knights were on a journey through the woods, trying to get to the next kingdom, prepared to offer their help, because they were asked. The dragon did not make a sound as he flew over their heads, nor did it blow fire. All it did was knock the knights out of his way (none of them were dead, Derek checked) and grab him.

They flew to the closest mountain, where the dragon let Derek down on the ground, sitting in front of him, head resting on his crossed front legs. He circled Derek with his long tail, making sure he had no way to go, and puffed.

Derek was very afraid. He had his hand on his sword, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

‘I shall not hurt you’, the dragon said. To Derek’s ears, it sounded shouted and whispered at the same time, it made him shiver.

‘Answer me one question’, it continued. ‘And I shall let you free.’

Derek nodded, weary but hopeful.

‘How are you still single?’, the dragon said, but his voice wasn’t menacing anymore. It was that of a man, it sounded normal, completely normal, and it did not fit the body. It shocked Derek into silence.

‘Cause you’re the prince of this realm’, the dragon continued, ‘future king of the mighty kingdom, all that, blabla. And you’re, what, almost 25? And still not married? That’s kind of unheard of.’

It spoke quickly, tone dripping sarcasm, and Derek… he fell on his ass.

The dragon huffed, seemingly amused.

‘You okay there, buddy?’

‘A dragon just called me buddy.’, Derek managed to wheeze out.

‘I also asked you a question. Answer it, and I’ll let you go.’

‘I don’t like the girls my father wants me to like.’, Derek stammered out quickly, surprising even himself.

‘Okay’, was all the dragon said. ‘Let me take you home.’ Then he lifted Derek up and quickly flew him back to the place where his knights were just starting to wake up.

Derek was very confused.

→

The second time it happened, a week later, it was the same story. But this time, it asked why Derek didn’t like the girls. He answered quickly, saying that they all seemed more interested in the feeling of the crown on top of their head, that in the one of Derek’s hand in theirs.

A week later, the dragon asked what did he liked doing on his spare time. Derek said he trained a lot, with his knights.

‘That’s your job’, the dragon argued. ‘What do you like to do when you have nothing to do?’

‘Walk through the woods?’, Derek shrugged.

‘That seems boring’, the dragon said, and it sounded amused.

‘It’s not’, he answered a bit more forcefully than he should. ‘It’s calming, and I get to see all the animals in my forest and learn about flowers and the trees and the herbs and it’s good exercise and… are you laughing?’

‘Yes, yes I am’, the dragon puffed, putting one of its wings over its face, hiding it. ‘You’re a romantic, aren’t you?’

Derek didn’t say anything, but he was blushing. The dragon didn’t seem to notice, because it was still hiding its face.

‘You’re big and strong, everybody in the kingdom knows about Prince Derek and the stick in his ass, how he hates everything and everyone, how he’s mad all the time and there’s a permanent frown on his face.’ Its tone was fully sarcastic, and it made Derek blush even more.

‘But you just want some puppy love, don’t you?’, it finally took his wing off his face, and it seemed very amused. ‘You just want someone to hold your hand and walk with you through the woods.’

‘Why are you doing this?’, Derek managed to ask, lifting his chin.

The dragon shrugged, moving the trees around them.

‘I’m curious. And very invested in this kingdom.’

Derek didn’t know what to say so that, so the dragon picked him up and took him home.

The next week, it asked about children.

‘What about them?’, Derek frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘Do you want them?’

‘That doesn’t really matter, does it?’

The dragon didn’t say anything, just lifted its head a bit higher and waited for Derek to gather his thoughts.

‘I am obligated to have kids so that the thrown has heirs after my death.’

‘That’s not what I asked.’, the dragon said, and for the first time, its tone sounded soft and comforting.

‘Yes, I want kids. Later, when I’m too old to fight with my knights, I’d like to take care of kids who lost their parents.’

The dragon was silent for a few seconds, but then it puffed and stood straighter.

‘That’s noble, Price Derek. But don’t you want to have your children, your fresh and blood?’

Derek shrugged, and the dragon seemed to take that as an answer, because it picked him up and took him back to the castle.

‘Shall I expect you next week?’, Derek coughed when he was back on the ground, because dust would always rise because of the dragon’s wings.

‘Of course’, it wiggled its tail. ‘You’d miss me if I wouldn’t,’

Derek was, still, very confused.

→

His father was angry, and concerned. So Derek was introduced to Stiles, a known mercenary that a lot of kingdoms have hired in the past. He was supposed to take care of Derek, spend his days by his side and protect him. Derek thought it was idiotic.

But Stiles was quiet. Energetic and spastic, but he didn’t say much, unless he was asked, case in which he didn't stop talking. Derek learned not to ask. When he trained with the knights, Stiles joined them. He was good, very good, strong and agile, a quick thinker and a good strategist.

But the whole thing was idiotic, because over the next two months, Stiles was never there when the dragon came. Derek didn’t mind it, though.

Things changed, between him and the dragon. It wasn’t just him asking questions and Derek answering, there were conversations. About anything and everything. And Derek was shocked to realize that he enjoyed his time spent with the dragon. It was an animal, but it seemed to understand Derek. His problems and his troubles, how he thought and what he liked.

It was fun, because the dragon was sarcastic and ironic, he kept telling bad jokes, so bad, but Derek couldn’t stop laughing at them.

At one point, he started sneaking out at night, while Stiles was asleep. The dragon came then, always, and on that nights, they didn’t go on the mountain. They’d go to the lake, sitting on the shore, watching the moonlight reflect in the water, talking for hours on end.

‘What’s your name?’, Derek asked one of these nights.

The dragon puffed, amused, and regarded him for a few seconds. ‘I’ll tell you the last time we’ll see each other.’

‘Okay’, Derek agreed, but was surprised by the sadness that overtook him, at the thought of not seeing the dragon again.

→

As soon as Derek realized that he saw the dragon as a friend, the only one whom he could talk freely, Stiles became… problematic.

Because he looked good. And when they trained, he was always shirtless. And when they went swimming in the lake, Stiles’ pants clung onto his ass. And Derek couldn’t stop looking. He spent most of the day looking at Stiles’ body, and most of the night imagining it in his bed.

‘I don’t like girls’, Derek said one night to the dragon, ignoring everything the animal said to him before.

‘That’s the first thing you said to me, yes.’

‘No, I mean, I don’t like any girls. And I will never like any girls.’

The dragon didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but then it laughed. ‘Well, I’m sure one of your sisters will enjoy being a Queen.’

It was Derek’s turn to stare. ‘That can happen?’

The dragon laughed so hard that he caused waves on the lake.

Derek was, months later, still very confused.

→

The next time the dragon took him, it took them in the forest, just outside of the castle.

‘One last question’, it said. ‘How did you figure out you didn’t like girls?’

‘Stiles’, was all Derek said, because they have talked about him many times before. Well, Derek spoke of him, the dragon just listened.

‘It’s time I tell you my name, sweet prince.’

Derek’s eyes grew wide, because it never called him sweet before.

‘Stiles.’

‘What about him?’, Derek frowned.

‘Stiles is my name’, the dragon puffed. Then, it wrapped his wings around himself and started turning around.

Before he realized what was happening, there was a tornado in front of Derek, in the place where the dragon stood seconds ago, a bright purple tornado of light and fire.

And then, there was just Stiles. Naked, grinning, blushing all the way down to his chest.

‘Hi’, he said, softly. ‘So I have magic. Quite a lot of it. And that was mean, what I did just there, yeah, it wasn’t nice of me to lie to you. But at least I helped you figure out some important things?’

Derek didn’t say anything, he was too busy trying to pick up his jaw from the floor and his heart from his neck.

‘I like you too, you know’, Stiles added, sheepishly, taking a few steps forward.

He was now within arms’ reach, so Derek punched him. Hard, straight in the jaw.

Stiles fell to the floor and passed out for a few seconds, but when he woke up, it was to Derek’s hands on his hips and his tongue on his lips.


End file.
